Problem: On Monday, Michael and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.48 minutes, Ishaan agreed to time the runners. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 94.24 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 55.75 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Michael in seconds?
To find how much faster Gabriela was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Gabriela was 38.49 seconds faster than Michael.